The Big One (Reali-Novel series) (Hamham31 Version)
The Big One is a special "reali-novel series" that primarily focuses on the upcoming disaster that no one ever seened it before Plot This is the story of a dedicated environmentalist and disaster preparedness leader and a researcher named Dr. Gino Alvarez (portrayed by Schroeder; Peanuts Movie), who he has done everything to inform his fellow citizens on the upcoming calamities. But then, a big and destructful series of unusual nature calamities and disaster came in and somehow affected his fellowmen. Even though the worst incident now strucked and happened unnoticingly by everyone, its now his duty to informed everyone on how do they will survive on this big unnoccassional event happened and how he will protect his own family from these biggest challenges they had to face. Story Context Based also on the show that I've watch here in my country (Philippines) "The Cure", but this time, this is a story of survival, challenges in life, and struggling in order to keep alive despite the natural wrath happened in our world today. Casts Main * Schroeder (Peanuts Movie) as Dr. Regino "Gino" Alvarez - the protagonist of this roleplay story * Lucille "Lucy" Van Pelt (Peanuts Movie) as Nancy Alvarez - his wife * Clyde McBride (The Loud House) as Lloyd Alvarez - Dr. Gino and Mrs. Nancy's son, and also knowledgable on using computer. He wants to become an environmentalist like his father someday Extended Casts * Daniel "Danny" Fenton (Danny Phantom) as Douglas Nieves - Dr. Gino's long time friend and his High School colleague. * Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya (Digimon Adventure 02) as Fidel Valdez - Also Dr. Gino's friend and sometimes witty, but helpful in so many ways * Dade The Rabbit (Harvey Beaks) as Dr. Clyde Mendez PhD. - Dr. Gino's former professor and mentor. He later killed in an incident (he was still inside in his office when the magnitude 9.2 earthquake struck their area and somehow he was hit by the debris) * (Gear Master) Kyousuke Jin (Crush Gear Turbo) as Dr. Carlos Gonzales - Dr. Gino's rival and the main antagonist in the series. He is responsible for sabotaging Dr. Gino's research and somehow giving those information to his very own (secret) mentor. He generally dislikes Dr. Gino due to his dedication to work and because he envied him as Dr. Mendez always giving his attention to him. * Travis (Taichi) Kimura (Hamtaro) as Dr. William Lee - Dr. Chris's secret mentor and another antagonist in the series. He currently holds some information about Dr. Gino's research. * Charles "Charlie" Brown (Peanuts Movie) as Senator Conrad Villaroel * Carl Foutley (As Told By Ginger) as President Hector Cruz * Bernard Joseph "Hoodsie" Bishop (As Told By Ginger) as Vice President Charles Poncio * Howdy (Hamtaro) as Maj. Gen. Luisito Harden * Boss (Hamtaro ) as Lt. Daniel Dela Cruz * Miguel Rivera (Disney Pixar's Coco) as Sherman Quentin - Lloyd's friend * Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) as Vicky Mortel - also Lloyd's friend. Guest Casts * Meryll (Harvey Beaks) as Mrs. Demi Gonzales - Dr. Carlos's Mom * Shermy (Peanuts Movie) as David Hortaleza - Former Red Cross Volunteer and Dr. Gino's aide, but killed by Dr. Gonzales after he discovered his dark secret * Harvey Beaks (Harvey Beaks) as Harvey Mendez - Dr. Clyde's son and Dr. Gino's former helper which later killed by Dr. Lee * Fee and Foo (Harvey Beaks) as Penelope and Pharrell Dionisio - the Dionisio twins who helped Nancy and Lloyd while Dr. Gino's away from them. They later reunited with their mom and dad * Badda and Gradda (Harvey Beaks) as Mr. and Mrs. Dionisio (both unnamed) - Penelope and Pharrell's parents. * Nathan Adams / Keita Amano (Yo-kai Watch) as Nathaniel Villaroel - Sen. Villaroel's son which later killed by Dr. Gonzales after he also known his dark secret later on. * some KND Operatives (Codename:Kids Next Door) as Extras In special participation of * Shenzi (The Lion King) * Techno Bear (Harvey Beaks) * Katie Forester / Fumika Kodama (Yo-kai Watch * Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Clemont (Pokémon) * Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic X) * Takuya Kanbara (Digimon Frontier) Images of the Casts Schroeder-the-peanuts-movie-44.1.jpg|Schroeder as Dr. Regino "Gino" Alvarez Lucy cgi 2015.png|Lucille "Lucy" Van Pelt as Nancy Alvarez (Dr. Alvarez's Wife) The loud house.clyde.jpg|Clyde McBride as Lloyd (Dr. Alvarez and Mrs. Alvarez's Son) Render- Danny Fenton 2.png|Daniel "Danny" Fenton as Dr. Douglas Nieves (Dr. Alvarez's High School friend) Credits * Screenplayed by: Rotten Seeds * Filmographed by: Rotten Seeds * Script/Written by: Shermy (Peanuts Movie) * Executive Producer: Stan (Hamtaro) * Production Assistant: Sally Brown (Peanuts Movie) * Directed by: (see titled parenthesis) Category:Realinovel Category:Parodies Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:The Peanuts Movie Spoofs Category:Nature Documentaries Category:Drama Spoofs Category:Rotten Seeds Production Spoofs